A Sparrow and a Spanish woman
by Captain Storm Sparrow
Summary: Jack meets Angelica again and his stirrings for her return. Follow them through the ups and downs of their relationship and see if love pulls them through. REWRITTEN. Will contain swearing and sex.


Jack swore under his breath as he struggled with the bonds around his wrists. A shadow fell across him and an accented female voice asked, "Need help Jack?". "Angelica!" he gasped, staring in shock at the brunette Spanish woman, dressed in her usual attire of a blouse, black corset, burgundy jacket, trousers, long boots and a black hat with several long feathers stuck in it's brim.

She nodded curtly. "Hello. It appears you need my assistance to fix the mess you have gotten yourself into". Jack smiled ruefully and held his bound hands out in front of him. "If you could remove these I'd be very grateful" he said. Angelica drew her sword and carefully sliced through the rope. Jack rubbed his wrists before gesturing to his ankles, which were also tied together. Angelica removed the bonds and stretched out her hand to him. He took it, allowing her to pull him to his feet.

A slap nearly knocked him backwards. "What the Hell was that for?!" he exclaimed. "My father" Angelica growled "but I'm not going to kill you for vengeance".

She reached into a large bag slung over her shoulder, pulling out a battered, faded black tricorn hat and handing it to Jack. He grinned and placed it on his head , on top of his red bandana and long, trinket-filled brown dreadlocks. "Thank you".

Angelica smiled.

"Your sword and pistols are in here" she said, patting the bag." Thank goodness for that" Jack said. Angelica opened a door and he followed her down a narrow stone staircase into a small room full of crates and boxes. She pushed a crate aside, revealing a trapdoor. "Where does it lead to?" he asked. "A place used by smugglers to hide goods. The owner is a friend of mine." Angelica answered shortly, lifting the trapdoor and gesturing for Jack to go first.

He jumped. She heard him land and a muffled "Bugger!" floated up. She swung herself into the opening, hanging for a few seconds before letting go and landing lightly on both feet. Jack's hand found her arm in the darkness, holding it tightly. His breathing was fast and ragged. "What's the matter?" Angelica asked. "Hurt my ankle landing" Jack muttered. He stepped forward, then swore in pain. "Can't put weight on it". Angelica crouched slightly and linked her hands under Jack's backside. "Put your arms around my neck" she ordered. He obeyed and she straightened up. Angelica was now carrying him on her back.

He was taller than her, making the process awkward but he wasn't that heavy and they didn't have far to go. Soon she stopped before a stretch of blank rock and called something in Spanish. A hidden door swung open with a 'click'. A beautiful dark-haired woman stood in it's frame. Her coffee-coloured gaze swept over Angelica and Jack. She smiled broadly and began to converse with Angelica in rapid Spanish.

When they stopped Angelica turned to Jack and said "this is Lupita. She has known me since my days in the convent and moved here when I left Seville. She aids smugglers in return for 10% of their plunder. I have explained everything and she has invited us to her home so she can look at your ankle and feed us".

Lupita smiled at Jack. "You are ... Captain Jack Sparrow who loved Angelica and left her. You are why she could not take vows. You used her...because ...she had no ... experience in mans ways and you... see-duced her. I should not like you but I do. Come in so I can see your ankle and give you two good food" .

They went in through the door , which closed behind them and down a passage lit by flickering torches on the walls. It led to a large cave full of boxes. Lupita opened another door and led the way through a maze of passages into a large wooden hut. There she busied herself boiling water for herbal tea and heating bowls of exotic-smelling foods. Angelica transferred Jack from her back to a chair , seating herself beside him. She pulled his weapons from her bag and returned them to him.

After a few moments Lupita set a bowl and cup in front of each of them. The bowls contained some kind of stew made of different meats and vegetables. There was sweet-smelling herbal tea in both cups. There was silence for a while as Jack and Angelica ate. When they were both finished Lupita gently removed Jack's boot, the action making him hiss in pain and ran her small hands over his now swollen ankle. "It is not broken ,only badly sprained" she said after a few minutes. "It's bloody sore" he grumbled.

Lupita tsked and bound his ankle with a long strip of white linen ,wrapping it tightly. "You will have to stay off it for ... a week or so" . Jack swore. "That makes captaining a ship rather difficult" he said. Angelica smiled. "I will tell Gibbs to look after the _Pearl_ and you can join me on my ship". Jack raised an eyebrow. "Your ship?" he echoed "I don't recall you ever having a ship". "I was Blackbeards First Mate and I am also his daughter. Therefore _Queen Anne's Revenge_ belongs to me. I am Captain Angelica Teach now" she explained.

Jack touched his forehead with two fingers, the first time he had ever used the Captains Salute respectfully towards anyone except his father. Angelica returned the gesture with a smile. "Don't ever tell any of my crew I Captain Saluted you" he said, a touch of horror entering his voice as he thought of what Gibbs would say if he found out Jack had done it to a woman. "I won't" she promised, although she knew this promise could be used as a bargaining tool later.

"You can both sleep here tonight and leave tomorrow" said Lupita. "How are we supposed to leave if I have to stay off my bloody ankle for a week?" grumbled Jack, raking a hand through his dreadlocks in annoyance ,making the various trinkets in them jingle merrily. "Angelica will carry you". " No Angelica won't" she muttered "he's taller than me so it's too awkward" .Lupita shook her head and rummaged in a large chest sitting in the corner, finally pulling out a dusty wooden crutch.

She passed it to Jack, who took it with a nod and stood, leaning on the crutch to keep his weight off his newly-bandaged ankle. Lupita gestured to a low bed. Jack hopped over to it , holding his foot off the ground and sat down, placing the crutch within easy reach.

He removed his boot and jacket, swinging his legs onto the bed and shifting over with a wince. "Come Angelica" he said, patting the mattress. Angelica glanced at Lupita, who murmured "it is the only bed I have other than my own. Three men have used it at .. at once".

Angelica shrugged , taking her boots , jacket and hat off before lying down beside Jack. He smiled . She rolled over so she was facing him and watched as his eyelids dropped and he started to snore. The sound was strangely comforting and very soon Angelica was also fast asleep.

Angelica woke up with a warm, sleeping body pressed against her back. She rolled over and stared at Jack for a moment , confused by the fact he was in bed with her. Then she saw his bandaged ankle and the crutch leaning against the wall and last nights memories came rushing back. A soft cough made her look up. Lupita's brown eyes met hers and she smiled. "Good morning Angelica" she said in Spanish. Angelica returned the greeting in her native tongue as she got out of bed, careful not to disturb Jack.

She pulled on her coat and boots before joining Lupita for breakfast and herbal tea. They spoke quietly in Spanish as they ate , recalling past times and discussing present ones. "You should ...wake Jack before there is no food left" Lupita said after a while. Angelica moved back to the bed and laid a hand on Jack's shoulder , shaking gently. He muttered something, rolling away from her. "Jack" she hissed. "Go 'way" he mumbled , burrowing his head in the pillow. After several attempts Angelica had an idea. She brushed his dreadlocks away from the back of his neck and kissed it several times.

Jack turned over onto his back and kissed her on the lips gently. "Morning" she said. "Morn-ouch!" Jack broke off with a yelp as he moved his ankle. He slowly swung his legs out of bed, taking the crutch and standing carefully before hopping over to the table and sitting down.

Lupita gave him breakfast, checking his ankle as he ate. "The night of rest helped. It may not take... as long to heal as I thought. You mend quickly Jack Sparrow". Jack smiled. "Thank you for everything Lupita and there should be a 'Captain' in there somewhere". Lupita returned his smile and said "It was nothing. Any friend of Angelica is a friend of mine also".

Jack stood again and shook hands with her before turning to Angelica. "We have used Lupita's home long enough I think." She nodded her agreement, putting on her hat and handing Jack's to him. He placed it on his head, holding his crutch firmly in one hand and hopped to the door.

Angelica hugged Lupita and added a few words of thanks in Spanish before following Jack . They walked out of Lupita's hut into bright sunlight. Jack's injury meant Angelica had to walk slower than usual so he could keep pace with her. She didn't really mind, especially as his free hand frequently rested on her waist when they walked side by side.

After a while they reached the docks. _The Black Pearl_ was anchored there, her black sails rippling in the breeze. _Queen Anne's Revenge_ was also anchored and Angelica gestured for Jack to board it, which he did , awkwardly due to his ankle and crutch. She followed.

Angelica received a few " hello Captains" and respectful nods from her crew as she wove through them to take her place at the wheel. She returned every greeting. Meanwhile Jack was calling to his First Mate, Gibbs who was aboard the _Pearl_ and telling him to keep it docked until he returned. "Do we have a heading, Captain Teach?" he asked Angelica.

"Tortuga" said Angelica. Jack grinned "Excellent". He hopped over to the railings on the ships starboard side and stood leaning against them , his dreadlocks swirling in the sea breeze. "Tell me , Captain, is there rum aboard this vessel?" he asked. "Maybe" Angelica answered. Jack raised an eyebrow. "Can you give me a straight answer?" "Yes there is rum aboard" she said . He nodded, satisfied.

Several hours , and too many bottles of rum later , Jack and Angelica were in bed – the same bed. Jack's ankle prevented them from doing more than kissing and to Angelica's rum-infused mind that was definitely _not_ enough. She wanted Jack to do more with her but the winces or occasional stifled gasps when he shifted on the mattress told her it would cause him too much pain.

His ankle didn't stop him holding her against his bare chest and kissing the living daylights out of her while she traced the musket shots on his skin and the scar , "P" brand and swallow tattoo on his arms though. Their kissing was fierce , a glorious battle of tongues inside a cage of teeth.

The taste of rum was thick in both mouths when they woke in the morning. They went on deck , where Jack was promptly sick and Angelica stood holding the railings and tried to stay standing despite the nausea and vicious throbbing in her head. She emptied her stomach into the sea three times in less than two minutes. "Can't hold your rum Angie?" Jack asked with a smirk. "I don't think you can either" she retorted, gesturing to the sea where his vomit had landed. "I had four or five bottles , you didn't finish one" he pointed out. Angelica swore at him.

He swiped at her head, knocking her hat off. "That's not very nice " she said , stooping to lift her hat. "Neither is swearing at your injured ... boyfriend" said Jack, tilting his head close for a kiss , which he got of course. "Ugh I feel like shit" Angelica groaned as the pounding behind her temples increased and she fought the urge to vomit again. "Will this help?" Jack asked, kissing her forehead and running his fingers through her hair. "Feels nice" she murmured "do more" .He massaged her head , his ring-covered fingers rubbing her scalp gently .

When he stopped Angelica felt her headache ease. As Jack reached up to fiddle with a bead in his hair the sleeve of his shirt fell back, exposing a piece of tattered lace tied around his wrist. Angelica stared at it . Shifting his weight so he could lean on the railings instead of his crutch, Jack slid his fingers over the lace. "La Martinique" said Angelica softly. "Saint Dominique" said Jack. "La Martinique. I tried to kill you in Saint Dominique" Angelica corrected , kissing him gently on an 'X' shaped scar on his cheekbone. He cupped his hand under her chin, tilting her head up and covering her lips with his in a heated kiss.

Tongues danced and wrestled briefly before a whistle cut through their love-filled thoughts. Angelica whirled around, her dark eyes flashing as she glared at a tall, broad-shouldered man with black hair tied back in a ponytail and steely blue eyes. "I could make you scrub decks if you've got nothing better to do than remind me what an idiot you are" she said warningly. The man bowed his head slightly. "My apologies Captain" he muttered. "On your way" Angelica snapped.

He nodded respectfully before walking away. "Shall we continue?" Angelica asked quietly. Jack leaned forward and covered her mouth with his, his tongue coaxing her lips apart. It was gentler than the last but full of a wild passion that made Angelica's heart race. His hands slid down her neck and came to rest on the belt around her waist.

"I want to throw you onto this deck and shag you senseless, right now" he whispered in her ear. "You will not shag me in front of my crew and it would hurt your ankle" she whispered back, although she was dying for him to make love with her. "When my bloody ankle heals I am going to shag you" he retorted quietly. "Yes , in my cabin , in bed" she breathed , kissing him on the ear.

Suddenly she drew back and smirked. "You are having very strong stirrings aren't you?" "Yes damn you" he hissed , leaning in for another kiss.

When they separated Angelica looked directly into Jack's dark eyes and asked, "Will this be a passing fancy where I am merely a tool or will you remain true after we make love?" Jack grimaced, noting an ember of long-buried anger smouldering in her eyes. He knew what she was talking about – their one-night shagging session in the convent. He had seduced her and they got laid then he left without a word , shattering both Angelica's heart and her chance of becoming a nun. He cupped her face in his hands and kissed her fiercely, that mad passion surfacing again as their tongues duelled. "We ...have to ...stop" Jack said "or I am going to shag you here and now, regardless of my ankle or your crew". Angelica nodded regretfully then arched an eyebrow "You didn't answer me" ."I thought my kiss served as an answer" he said, running a gentle finger over her jaw. "You will remain true?" she checked. Jack smiled ."Of course love". He kissed her lips gently and stepped back , his crutch making a 'clunk' as he moved. "How is the ankle by the way?" Angelica asked. Jack shrugged. "The rum I had last night is currently stopping me feeling pain so it's great but I know if I put weight on it I will regret it".

"Show me" she said. Jack sat down on the deck and slowly eased his boot off. He unwrapped the linen Lupita had bandaged his ankle with. The joint was swollen and bruised. "It looks bad" Angelica observed. "If I don't move it or put weight on it it's fine" Jack said with a shrug, re-wrapping the linen and carefully pulling his boot back on. He stretched out his hand to Angelica. "Give me a hand up love". Angelica stepped around behind him and slid her hands under his arms, pulling him to his feet and handing him his crutch.

He kissed her lightly before hopping over to the railings and leaning on them again, staring out to sea. "I am going to be your third love" said Angelica. Jack glanced at her . "I love the sea because I can do pretty much anything on it and nobody tells me what to do when I am at sea. I love the _Pearl_ because it represents freedom and power and piracy. But neither of those can kiss me or shag me or try to kill me on a daily basis. Therefore I think you are my first love".

Angelica smiled and kissed his cheek. " I don't think you are telling the truth Jack" . "That was the truth. Every word". Angelica's eyes sparkled as she said , "We both know you're a dishonest man". "Maybe I am being honest for the first time in my life then because I mean what I just said. You are my first love Captain Angelica Teach" .

"And you, Captain Jack Sparrow are mine" she responded, leaning forward for another kiss. It was another passion-filled tongue battle which grew gradually gentler until it was soft , tender and full of love. Angelica's hands were roaming over Jack's body, from his head to his backside. He had a nice backside she noticed. Jack's free hand was holding her against his body, tracing light patterns on her back. It felt lovely, how they fitted together.

Again Jack felt a very strong urge to rip the clothes from her body, throw her onto the deck and make love until they couldn't remember anything except each other. He squashed the stirring gently, because it would happen, as soon as his ankle healed.

Pulling back was getting harder each time and finally Jack, very reluctantly said, "No more, not now because you have me so turned on I will shag you right on this deck, right now regardless of my ankle or your crew unless we stop".

Angelica smiled wickedly and gave him a long, lingering kiss before nodding and stepping over so she was standing beside him, a hand on his waist.

"You are evil" Jack whispered, dropping a feather-light kiss on her brunette hair. "I am the daughter of Blackbeard , it must run in the family" she responded with another smile , her hand wandering across his stomach. "Stop, that tickles" Jack said. Angelica ignored him, letting her fingers roam over his well-muscled abdomen until a light slap on the wrist made her return her hand to his hip, fingering the worn fabric of his striped red and white sash.

She laid her hand on the end of his pistol , sliding it out of it's resting place. Jack slapped her again. "Not wise love" he breathed in her ear. "Neither is slapping me" she replied quietly , stroking his back with her hand under his shirt. His skin was warm and she felt him shiver slightly as her cold hand moved across his muscular frame. "Don't , that's cold" he hissed. "Good" . Angelica felt a sting on her backside and realised he'd slapped her for a third time , then long fingers brushed the back of her neck, sweeping her hair aside and soft kisses covered her skin. " Bugger. I just turned myself on even more . Your skin tastes nice" Jack grumbled half-heartedly, his gold teeth flashing as he smiled. "Does it?" said Angelica innocently, reaching up to play with a dreadlock threaded with several beads.

"Yes" . Jack took her hand and kissed her wrist. "I love you" he murmured. "Love you too" whispered Angelica , trailing kisses from the scar on his cheekbone to his braided goatee . She was vaguely aware of most of her crew watching them , but decided she didn't care. Planting a light kiss on the end of Jack's nose, she took the wheel again, guiding the _Revenge_ towards Tortuga.

The rest of the day passed quickly, filled with sailing, kissing and other duties . When night came Angelica assigned Louis, one of her crew, to a night at the wheel and she and Jack went to her cabin. When they entered Jack looked around in surprise "This is your cabin" he said. "Yes" answered Angelica, confused by his statement. "You're Captain now so why are you still in here when you could be sleeping in the Captains cabin?" he asked.

Angelica lowered her gaze and when she spoke her accented voice was thick with sadness. "Because I cannot bear to move anything inside my fathers cabin and I don't allow anyone to enter it. Everything is as it was before he.." She swallowed hard. "I don't want to change anything but I cannot sleep in it the way it is" .

Jack wrapped his arms around her, holding her close, tracing gentle patterns on her back as she cried against his chest. He knew she had loved her father , despite the fact he was evil and the most feared pirate to ever sail the seas . She had always believed he could change for the better and often tried to guide him along that path. As her tears soaked his shirt Jack felt an emotion he was unfamiliar with-guilt.

Although swapping the chalices at the Fountain of Youth had saved Angelica it had killed her father. He had swapped them and tricked Blackbeard, therefore he had killed him. It was all his fault.

"I'm sorry love" he whispered. "Truly I am" . Angelica's hold on him tightened-she was forgiving him.

His fingers ran through her hair and he kissed the top of her head. Then he slowly raised her chin so her teary eyes met his. Jack smiled and gently wiped her tears away with his thumb. "Angelica ..." he started but a large yawn cut short whatever he was going to say.

He smiled again ."I'm tired and my ankle hurts so why don't we go to bed?" he said. "Good idea because I am tired too" Angelica agreed. She shrugged her coat off and removed her boots and sword before hanging her hat on a nail. Jack raised an eyebrow, "Do you always sleep in your corset, blouse and trousers or is it just because I'm in bed with you?"

"It's because you are a man and in a bed with me. I was raised in a convent remember?" she answered . Jack rolled his eyes. "I can't do anything with my goddamn ankle and if you don't want to do anything then we won't. Savvy?"

"When your ankle heals I may do things with you. Until then I am sleeping like this" said Angelica , throwing back her covers. Jack took his shirt off and laid his weapons aside. He slowly took his boots off , cursing softly as it hurt his ankle. Then he slid into the bed. Angelica got in beside him and kissed his forehead lightly. He smiled at her and their lips met gently. They lay talking and kissing until Jack fell asleep, then Angelica lay close to him with a hand on his side until the sound of his snores made her drift off as well.

A light kiss on the forehead woke Angelica. She opened her eyes to see Jack standing beside the bed, fully dressed and leaning on the crutch. "Morning Captain" he said with a smile. "Good morning Jack" she replied, swinging her legs out of bed , replacing her 'effects' and kissing him. "How's the ankle?" she asked "Mending" he said simply , pulling off his boot to show her. The swelling had gone down slightly.

"Give it three days, four at the most and it'll be better and I'll be able to shag you senseless love" Jack whispered in her ear, planting a kiss on it as he spoke. She kissed him eagerly, silently telling him she couldn't wait.

Jack looked at his compass and swore. "You're confusing it. Move" he told Angelica. She stepped out of her cabin and went to the deck, figuring she was now far enough away. Greeting her crew and taking the wheel ,she let her mind wander as she steered _Queen_ _Anne's Revenge_ towards Tortuga.

After a while Jack appeared at her side , a bottle of rum in his hand. "Where did you get that?" Angelica asked. "Where my compass told me to get it" he answered, taking a swig and offering it to her. She accepted a mouthful before passing it back, having no desire to end up with another bout of vomiting after. "I love rum" Jack sighed. "More than you love me" Angelica teased . "We've already been through this. I love you more than the _Pearl_ , more than the sea and more than rum. I love those things too but you're better than them all put together and that will never change. Savvy?" "Yes" she whispered, kissing him.

Duties aboard the _Revenge_ kept them apart for most of the day, though they managed to have a few brief kisses in various secluded areas on the ship. Once night fell, Angelica remained at the wheel and Jack returned to her cabin, alone, where he lay shifting restlessly, ignoring the pain in his ankle. He missed Angelica lying beside him, even though they'd only shared a bed for three nights.

Finally he got out of bed and using his compass as a guide , quickly located several bottles of rum. He returned to Angelica's cabin where he sat drinking the rum and breathing in her familiar scent of bergamot and jasmine , the smell hanging in the air and coating the bedclothes. It was what he tasted when he kissed her. Jack loved that smell. He fell asleep with his head buried in her pillow and his empty rum bottles held against his chest.

Rough hands shook Jack awake in the morning. He rolled over and glared at the scrawny man standing by the bed. Jack's head was splitting , the light not helping matters but his ankle wasn't as sore, which was good. "The Captain sent me to wake you" he said, his voice sounding very loud to Jack and increasing his headache. "Well I'm bloody awake now!" Jack snapped. The man looked startled at Jack's sharp tone and bowed his head before leaving the cabin hastily.

Jack stood slowly and reached for his crutch. He had passed out fully dressed so he only had to put on his boots before heading slowly onto deck , trying to walk in a straight line and use his crutch the way it was meant to be used.

Angelica met him on the deck, her eyes sparkling with anger. "¡Coño! Sparrow!" she yelled. "What?" he said, wincing as his head throbbed and staring at her in confusion. "Fuck sake in English!" she spat , switching to her native tongue and continuing to shout what Jack, thanks to the fact he was fluent in Spanish, knew to be swear words. He heard her translate every few words -"¡Mierda! That means 'Shit!' Sparrow and 'el cabròn!' means 'bastard!' which sums you up nicely in my opinion right now!"

Jack, now thoroughly confused and feeling like somebody was banging a red-hot hammer inside his skull, held up his hand . "Whoa Angelica" he murmured "what have I done to make you so angry?". In reply she brandished a piece of paper under his nose, which he took.

It read :- " **Deer** **Angelica, I hav a conffession to make. Iam gay and shagged every membre of your cru last night. Savvy? Sincerlee Captain Jack Sparrow" .**

Jack read it twice, a smile forming slowly as he noticed the only words spelt correctly were the important ones i e Angelica, shagged, savvy and Captain Jack Sparrow. The handwriting was definitely his, as no-one could forge his signature but he had no memory of writing it.

Turning to his furious Spanish girlfriend he shook his head. "I was drunk when I wrote this. It never happened. Ask any of your crew". Glaring at him, Angelica called to the nearest man on deck and asked "did Sparrow fuck you last night?" "No Captain" he said, looking bewildered. She repeated the question several times , receiving 'No' as an answer from each crewmember.

Noticing Angelica's rage cooling slightly Jack stumbled over to her and kissed her. The slap across his face made him stop quickly, cheek stinging . He stared at Angelica, who wrapped her hand across the back of his head, pulled him towards her and kissed him fiercely. "You're an arse Sparrow" she hissed, trailing kisses down his neck , "but I love you". He smiled slightly. "You didn't act like you loved me a moment ago. And, in case you've forgotten, I'm fluent in Spanish" ."I ..: was ... angry" she said between kisses "you ... know what I'm like when ... somebody annoys me" . Jack smiled again, reaching up to rub his stinging cheek. "Only too well love" he admitted softly , as he had pissed her off more times than he cared to remember.

Their lips met passionately , tongues fighting as usual. Somewhere inside his not-sober , love-filled brain Jack had one thought ' _women are strange'_ . Angelica pulled back and smiled . Jack shook his head , deciding to wait until it stopped splitting before he tried to figure Angelica out, as his usually tremendous intuitive sense of female creatures didn't seem to work on her.

"How's the.." "Ankle?" he finished for her, guessing what she was going to say . Angelica nodded. "Can't feel anything. Too much rum" he answered, suddenly feeling his stomach churn and limping quickly to the rail. He stood there for several moments but didn't throw up.

Angelica's hand was laid on his shoulder. "You alright?" she asked. "Yes, apart from the fact my brain wants to come flying out from behind my eyes." Angelica smiled, this was Jack's way of saying, 'I have a bad headache because I drank too much last night' ."What will cure your problem?" she asked. "More rum and a kiss or two" he replied. "You are not getting any more rum but you can have a kiss or two..." She pressed her lips to his temple, brushing his dreadlocks aside as her lips moved down the side of his face "... or five or six" .

"You're a diamond" said Jack , turning his head and covering her mouth with his. "And you're an arse" she retorted lightly, her fingers raking through his dreadlocks and making their trinkets jingle. Jack inclined his head towards her hand. "Are you rubbin' me now?" "Yes" she said softly, moving aside the thick braided ponytail at the back of his head and working her hands over his scalp. He stiffened as her fingers snagged on various items in his hair, pulling it. "Sorry" Angelica whispered each time this happened. "Its fine. Your hands are working magic on me sore head. Keep at it please" Jack murmured.

They stood for a while, Angelica massaging Jack's head the same way he'd massaged hers three days ago. When she stopped Jack sighed. "That helped loads. Thanks love" .Angelica kissed his jaw and smiled. "You are not getting any rum tonight" she said, her eyes sparkling playfully. "I don't need rum if you're in bed with me. I couldn't sleep without you which is why I drank last night" he responded quietly, breathing in her lovely smell, the smell he'd buried his head in last night, that smell of bergamot and jasmine, Angelica's smell.

"I'll be in bed with you. Caleb has already offered to steer the _Revenge_ tonight" she said. Jack grinned , happy. His Angelica would be beside him tonight. Now he had to figure out how he was going to manage sharing a bed without shagging her until his ankle was better.

When night came Angelica solved his problem. They kissed, Jack got horny and tried to remove her clothes. Angelica slapped him every time. He finally stopped trying and they just lay kissing until they fell asleep in each others arms.

Two days passed. _Queen Anne's Revenge_ drew steadily nearer to Tortuga and , as it did, Jack and Angelica became closer than ever, stealing kisses in private corners at every opportunity.

Jack's ankle was almost better. He could now walk without the crutch but every time he tried it Angelica told him off , usually pulling the 'Captain' card. He hated it when she did that because it made him respond as a crewmember, not her boyfriend, so he decided it was easier to use the bloody thing instead of putting up with an annoyed Spanish girlfriend , who was also his Captain and getting slapped if she was in a bad mood.

At night he got slapped too, due to the stirrings he got when Angelica kissed him, which led him to attempting to take her clothes off so he could shag her.

Finally _Queen Anne's Revenge_ arrived at the docks of Tortuga , where the crew swiftly docked her and surged away to one of the many taverns or other places of pleasure that filled the bustling , noisy town. Angelica had already said they would be here for a month or more so her crew intended to use that time wisely , filling it with drinking and visiting brothels.

Angelica only went into the town to purchase supplies, dressing as a man because she knew her Spanish features would attract attention she _really_ didn't want. Jack wandered around with a bottle permanently in his hand but never got properly drunk. His ankle was healed and, on their first night in Tortuga he kept his promise of 'shagging her senseless'.

They went to bed in Angelica's cabin. Jack started kissing her, as usual but this was different. It was rougher than normal and when his hands started pulling at her corset she knew he was going to make love. Their eyes met and she nodded, silently giving him the permission he wanted.

With difficulty his impatient hands tore her corset off, flinging it onto the floor, followed by her blouse. He gestured to his trousers , which she removed, cursing as having to untie his sash slowed her progress. He slid hers down over her hips and she kicked them off the bed.

Jack ran his hands all over her naked body, loving the feel of her soft skin. He paused on her breasts, stroking each nipple delicately with one finger. Her hands were on his backside, travelling up his back to his shoulders.

They explored each other thoroughly but avoided the private parts , that came later. Angelica's lips suddenly locked onto Jack's with a passion that left him completely breathless, unable to do anything but hold her warm body against his and return her kiss eagerly.

Tongues had never fought this fiercely , Jack was sure. Lack of air made them stop for about half a second then their lips collided again. Angelica was aware of nothing except Jack, his body, his hands cradling her head, his smell of stale sweat and rum, his dreadlocks tickling her bare skin and his mouth on hers.

She broke the kiss and started to kiss his chest instead of his lips, sucking his nipples slightly and grazing her teeth over them. Jack moaned softly as she did this. He shifted his position and kissed her breasts, the beautiful taste of bergamot and jasmine filling his mouth as he travelled up her shoulder, nipping her collarbone .

He ran his tongue over her nipple and her body tensed, head falling back, her brunette hair brushing lightly over his arms as he held her. She slipped from his grasp and pressed her lips to the scars caused by musket shots on his chest before trailing kisses down the centre of his ribcage, moving over his stomach and lingering on his navel.

Jacks penis was fully erect , he thought he would go mad as Angelica planted a line of kisses across his hips, swirling her tongue over it as she did so. His dark eyes rolled as he moaned "Angelica...". His fists were clenched around the bedclothes and his breathing fast.

With a wicked smile Angelica drew her tongue over the very tip of it. Jack shuddered in ecstasy, sure he was now mad. "Angelica..." he moaned again "please..."

She changed her position , allowing him access to her female part. He touched it with one finger, hitting a tender spot immediately and making her shudder the same way he had. His fingers explored it, caressing the inside of her thighs, then his tongue landed on the lips of skin, teasing them apart. Angelica drew in a sharp breath, her eyes widening.

"Go..." she begged desperately. "Just...do...it...".

He locked lips with her as he straddled her, thrusting urgently, shaking her hard . They yelled as one as the climax happened , making them float on a stormy sea and soar into a star-filled sky, where they remained for quite some time, making love , before fatigue brought them back to Earth.

Covered in sweat and completely exhausted , Jack and Angelica fell asleep in each others arms.

They woke again and kissed, re-lighting the embers of love . Passion and desire flared up once more, leading to another long round of lovemaking, harder than the first with less caressing and more hard shagging . The second time Jack left lovebites on Angelica's neck, collarbones and breasts, while he also sported several on his neck, shoulders and chest.

Finally hunger forced them to venture into Tortuga, with Angelica again dressed as a man. They ate in a bustling tavern called "Twelve Daggers" , also buying supplies and wine.

Then they returned to _Queen Anne's Revenge_ . Angelica drank some wine and allowed Jack half a bottle of rum , which annoyed him greatly, but as she pointed out, it was her rum and her ship. Plus he didn't really want to be hungover because then she wouldn't shag him.

They spent the day between a quiet tavern in Tortuga and _Queen Anne's Revenge_ . Jack loved Tortuga and would happily have spent the time wandering the streets , chatting to ladies and drinking, but he knew Angelica didn't like it mainly because she had to hide her identity so when she wished to leave, he left with her.

That evening they danced on the deck of the _Revenge_ while somebody played a guitar somewhere. Neither knew where the music was coming from and neither cared. It was just the two of them, dancing under the stars.

A perfect way to unwind before a night of love .

Even though they had been shagging for most of the day , they made love for hours that night too , as the wild passion surfaced every time they kissed in bed. Jack fell asleep first, his arms around Angelica and she lay listening to his snores until she drifted off too.

Time seemed to pass faster than usual in Tortuga and the next few weeks flew by, filled with shagging , drinking (though Angelica didn't allow Jack to get drunk) and other things. Finally the day of their departure arrived. Angelica and Jack prepared _Queen Anne's Revenge_ for leaving during the day, then Angelica told Jack to go to a tavern of his choice and drink.

He came back stinking of rum, with a smile on his face. A sickly-sweet flowery smell coated his clothes and , when he undressed, Angelica could see fresh lovebites on his neck and shoulders, ones she hadn't left. "You shagged someone else" she said quietly, her voice full of anger and hurt. "No I didn't" Jack mumbled, not meeting her eyes, his voice slurred. "Explain these then" she hissed, raking a nail over the new lovebites. "Yours" .

Angelica put a hand on her hip. "Not mine. They have appeared since you 'went for a drink'" .She made quote marks as she said the last four words, her dark eyes stormy with fury and betrayal. "You did more than drinking Sparrow. Who was it and what age was she?" "Younger than you" he admitted softly. "I don't know her name. Might've been Daisy or Iris or Rosie. I'm still drunk." Angelica stepped closer. Jack moved his head nearer, hoping for a kiss.

The slap across the face made him stagger. Eyes blazing, she rounded on him. Another slap. "You listed three names Sparrow. Does that mean three flirted with you and you took one to bed or you shagged three and one was younger than me?! You fucking bastard!"

She slapped him for a third time . "You've used me again. I'm with your child and now you tell me you've been having affairs with other women behind my back!" Jack stared at her. "Repeat that first bit". "I'm with your child, you son-of-a-bitch!" . Switching to Spanish she called him more than that, eyes flashing furiously. Jack let this torrent of insults wash over him, repeating those four words inside his head ' _I'm with your child'._

Angelica Teach was with his child...

He was going to be a father!

Bugger.

As he listened to the insults she was screaming at him, Jack felt love, pure love , for Angelica fill him. He loved her more than anything but the news she was pregnant changed everything. Fatherhood terrified him, responsibility of that sort terrified him, the idea of raising a child terrified him. That was why he'd ignored his stirrings for so long. He always knew he loved her, ever since the first time he'd laid eyes on her in the convent in Seville. Their night of love there had made him sure of that.

But now, Jack was scared.

Pulling on his clothes again, he cut Angelica's stream of curses short with a long, lingering kiss, breathing in her lovely smell of bergamot and jasmine. "I love you" he whispered. Their eyes locked for a moment , then he was gone.

A shout of "Sparrow you bastard!" followed him as he left , walking briskly onto the deck and off _Queen Anne's Revenge_ , striding purposefully into Tortuga. He headed to the nearest tavern and bought a drink. He was going to get drunk and forget all about Angelica.

Angelica hadn't moved. She stood very still, staring after Jack's figure until it was no longer visible

Tears stared to stream down her cheeks and she crumpled to the ground, sobs shaking her body. "Captain?" asked a voice "What is it?" "Sparrow" she choked. "Shall I go after him?" "No" said Angelica fiercely "Get ready to set sail. We leave at first light".

Standing, she rushed to the privacy of her cabin and locked the door. Throwing herself onto the bed , she buried her head in Jack's pillow, breathing in his smell of rum and cried herself to sleep.

Angelica woke up alone, with a headache from the crying she'd done last night. Leaving her cabin, she fetched two bottles of wine and went up on deck. "Raise anchor and hoist the sails" she snapped at her crew, uncorking a bottle and taking a long swig. "Jack Sparrow's not here Captain" said a crewmember.

"Good" declared Angelica. "Do you know where he is?" asked the man ."I don't know and I don't give a flying fuck" she replied, wishing he'd stop talking as her head throbbed.

She drank some more wine , hoping it would help her headache. It didn't. The crew avoided her all day, knowing her fiery Spanish temper would be raging because of Sparrow and her headache. That suited her just fine. She didn't want to talk.

Although she had told the crew to set sail Angelica didn't really have a destination in mind. Her aim for now was to put as much distance between herself and Jack Sparrow as possible.

When her crew timidly asked for a heading she said the first place that came to mind- "Madagascar" , then felt a longing for Spain, her home country but didn't change course. They were going to Madagascar.

The voyage seemed to take forever. Angelica didn't sleep well, she didn't know if it was due to Jack's absence in bed next to her or her pregnancy, but it made her irritable and caused her to consume a lot of alcohol, which left her hungover. After months at sea, with only a few necessary stops they arrived in Madagascar and docked the _Revenge_. By now , Angelica was seven months pregnant .

More sober than she had been in weeks she instantly made every attempt to track down Captain Edward Teague , Jack's father. She knew he lived in Madagascar and, after almost a week of unsuccessful searching, located him by chance in a tavern called "The Salty Dog."

He knew who she was as soon as she said her father's name and got her a drink. Then he fixed her with a stern but kindly gaze and asked her why she was there. "I rescued Jack and on our way to freedom he sprained his ankle so I invited him aboard _Queen Anne's Revenge_ so he could be a crewmember rather than a Captain, which would be easier on his injury . But we ended up sharing a bed in my cabin. We have a...history together and everything resurfaced as time went on. We slept together at every possible opportunity. I'm with his child. He had other affairs in Tortuga. We ... argued, I told him I was pregnant and he left me."

Angelica was crying again now .

"I'm seven months along and I have nowhere to go. I'm afraid and don't want my child born on a ship and don't want it growing up without a father. I need somewhere to stay, somewhere Jack knows."

Teague smiled kindly, passing her a piece of cloth to wipe her eyes. "Come and stay with me" he said. "What?" "You need somewhere Jack knows to stay until your baby is born. I'm his father so he knows where I live, plus I delivered Jack when his mother had him, so I know what to do and can help you when the time comes" .

Angelica raised her head to look directly into Teague's dark eyes- Jack's eyes- and nodded slowly. "If you don't mind" she said ."Would I have offered if I minded?" he responded , lifting her untouched tankard of wine and draining it before getting to his feet. He tossed a few coins onto the table , touching his hat to the taverns owner before leaving with Angelica following.

Teague led her to a small cottage with a green front door. He opened it and stepped back, gesturing for her to enter first. She did , walking into a narrow hallway. "Go ahead" Teague urged behind her , "first door on the right". Angelica followed his directions and found herself in a homely , cluttered kitchen. She took off her hat and stood awkwardly, waiting for Teague.

He entered a few minutes later, his arms full of branches, which he snapped and threw onto a dying fire. "Please sit" he said over his shoulder, putting a blackened kettle over the fire. Angelica lowered herself onto one of the chairs sitting around the untidy wooden table, twirling her hat on her hand. Teague gathered up several piles of paper, maps and leather-bound books from the table, setting them onto various already overflowing piles scattered around the room.

Angelica looked around while Teague rummaged in a cupboard, finally pulling out two chipped mugs and a dark blue tin. He made tea. "I'm sorry I don't keep teacups and saucers" he said, passing her a mug. "I've never used a teacup in my life" responded Angelica, wrapping her hands around the mug and taking a sip of tea. It was hot and sweet. "Is it OK?" Teague asked "Perfect" she answered , smiling. He smiled back, opening the tin and offering it to her. She dipped a hand in and pulled out something roughly square shaped and brownish in colour. Teague took one too, dunking it into his tea.

They ate and drank in comfortable silence , then Teague shrugged off his long embroidered frock coat, hanging it and his hat on two nails by the door. He removed his sword and pistol before kicking off his boots and sitting into a worn, comfy-looking armchair alongside the fire. "Pour us both some more tea and pull up a chair" he said.

Angelica obeyed and sat facing him, the fire crackling merrily beside her. She held her mug in both hands and blew on her tea before taking a sip. Teague reached out and laid a gentle hand on her stomach. "How far along did you say you are?" "Seven months" she answered. "Well you're just starting to show, which is very good" he said , rubbing her stomach lightly before sitting back and asking , "have you experienced morning sickness?" Angelica shook her head. "I've been drinking a lot of alcohol since Jack left, so I've been hungover many times but never anything else. Will alcohol harm my baby?"

"My wife drank all through her pregnancy and Jack turned out alright so I shouldn't think so" replied Teague. "Jack knew what rum was before he left his mother's womb then. That explains a lot" Angelica joked. "Jack's a good man at heart" murmured Teague "and you're a fine match for him." "I miss him" she whispered softly. "I want him back, I want him to be there when his son or daughter is born". "Where'd you leave him?" "Tortuga" she said "with no ship".

Teague chuckled. "You couldn't have left him anywhere better. But I'll send someone to fetch him. The _Troubadour_ could use a voyage". He stood up and threw more wood onto the fire, then turned back to Angelica. "You said you left Jack with no ship. Where's the _Pearl_?" "Docked with Gibbs. He was travelling with me on the _Revenge_ " she answered.

" _Queen Anne's Revenge_?" asked Teague. Angelica nodded. "Blackbeard was my father so, according to the Pirate Code, it belongs to me now , as he's dead and has no other kin". "That's right" . Captain Teague was Keeper of the Code and knew it inside out.

Angelica yawned. Her sleepless nights were coming back to annoy her. "Do you want to sleep?" She nodded. "Please". He showed her to a bedroom and she fell asleep fully dressed as soon as her head touched the pillow.

When Angelica woke up the cottage was empty but there was a note on the kitchen table, on top of a book. It read :- " **I have gone to arrange a crew to fetch Jack. I will be an hour or less. Help yourself to anything in my kitchen. Captain Edward Teague** " .

The fire had turned into a pile of embers but there was a pile of sticks and a poker sitting beside Teague's chair. Soon Angelica had it burning again. The kettle was sitting on the table, full of water. She put it over the fire to boil and made herself tea. Then she took several biscuits from the blue tin, along with a heel of stale bread and some grapes , eating quickly as she was hungry.

She sat, drinking her tea and absent-mindedly rubbing her swollen stomach as she looked around again, noticing various interesting things in the cluttered kitchen.

A guitar sat on a shelf above Teague's chair, a fiddle next to it. Books and papers covered most surfaces. A glint of gold on the windowsill caught her eye and she walked over to have a look. Moving a handful of pamphlets aside she saw a large cross studded with diamonds on a thick gold chain. Lifting it carefully, Angelica turned it over and saw a message engraved on the back-

" _Edward Teague and Roxanne Sparrow. Joined in marriage by Captain Tommy Gallagher_ ".

So Jack's mother was called Roxanne and it was her surname Jack used. Angelica wondered where she was now , as Jack had never mentioned her. She set the cross down, replacing the pamphlets. "You saw my note then?" said Teague's voice behind her. Startled , as she hadn't heard him enter, Angelica spun around. He smiled. "Did I scare you?" "Yes to both questions" she said, her heart beating faster than normal.

Teague moved over to stand beside her, flicking the papers aside to expose the cross and a picture of a beautiful woman with wavy brown hair. He lifted it and another picture, this one showing the woman arm in arm with Teague on the deck of a ship, smiles on their faces.

"Is that Jack's mother?" Angelica asked quietly. "Aye that's Roxanne. Jack's mother and my wife" answered Teague. "My big Sparrow" .

He set the pictures back before sitting down and kicking off his boots. Angelica put a few sticks on the fire then sat on the kitchen chair, facing him like before. She sensed Teague had something to say so waited until he began.

"Roxanne Sparrow was the only daughter of the late Governor Peter Sparrow. She hated the life of a governors daughter , full of corsets , fancy hair and polite small talk. We met, ironically, at one of the Governors parties, which she hated too because of those things. A cousin of mine, Patriarch , was courting one of the Governors relations at the time and went to the party, dragging me along too. There I met Roxanne."

Teague's expression softened as he travelled through his memories.

"She was dressed in satin and lace, I in some hideous attire borrowed from Patriarch. Her hair was up, threaded with pearls, her skin ivory white. She was the most beautiful woman I'd ever seen but I could tell she was far from happy. Her corset held her rigid, her smile was strained as she greeted guest after guest. As I watched, an older gentleman tried to court her and she turned on him, full of spirit and fire, eyes flashing, her tongue as sharp as any pirates sword. She swore at him furiously before striding away with her head high. We met later that night, fell in love and married after little under a year together, during which I converted her to piracy and gave her my ship after I got the _Troubadour_. Jack followed less than a year later, on her ship in a typhoon. Roxanne got stubborn and insisted we use her surname not mine so he was named Jack Sparrow not Jack Teague" .

Angelica wanted to know where she was and why Jack had never spoken of her but something on Teague's face told her he wouldn't answer. Instead she asked "Did you get a crew?" "Hmm? Oh yeah. All old friends who've been sailing since the day they were born. My Second Mate is in charge and they're making the _Troubadour_ ready to sail as we speak".

"Good" said Angelica. "I miss Jack". "I'm sure he misses you too" murmured Teague .

He stood up and lifted a green apple from a bowl of fruit, biting into it and turning to Angelica. "Wan' on'?" he asked, his mouth full. "No thank you. I 'helped myself to anything in your kitchen' earlier. I stole some bread, biscuits and grapes". Teague swallowed "That's grand" he said, sitting down beside her and taking another bite.

He set his feet on the edge of the table, tipping his chair back onto it's rear legs. Then he caught Angelica's eye and lowered his feet, letting the chair fall back onto four legs. "My apologies. I'm not used to company, especially female". She shrugged. "Putting your feet up on your own table won't bother me. As for the fact I'm female, from what you've said Roxanne and myself share similar personalities so treat me like her. I will swear cheerfully in two languages if you desire".

Teague burst out laughing ."My Roxanne would love you lass. You're very like her, only even more fiery from what I've been told and an excellent match for Jack. Alright I'll drop the host act and treat you like family, which you are now because you're pregnant with my grandchild".

Angelica smiled. "Thank you" . Suddenly the outside door opened and footsteps came down the hall.

A tall, lithe woman with long blonde hair escaping from under a faded blue bandana entered. Her green eyes fell on Angelica and she stared in shock for a moment before regaining her composure and turning to Teague. "The _Troubadour's_ ready Captain".

"Excellent. You're sailing to Tortuga and bringing Jack here, regardless of what he says. Don't tell him Miss Teach is here. Savvy?" "Aye Captain" answered the woman, turning to leave.

"Here" said Teague, handing her a bottle of rum and bag of coins. The woman nodded her thanks before leaving. Teague set his feet onto the table again and finished his apple, tossing the core into the fire.

"Your Second Mate is a woman?" Angelica said curiously. "Yes. So is my First Mate actually but she's on her own voyages and I don't expect her back for three or four months yet". Teague's expression told Angelica he wouldn't answer questions so she simply nodded.

Two days passed , Angelica and Teague got more comfortable in each others company, Teague now treating her like family. He didn't expect her to pull her weight but was always quick to thank her when she did jobs around the house.

The _Troubadour_ had left, heading for Tortuga and Angelica hoped she'd see Jack soon. She took to walking to the docks and staring out at the vast expanse of water she had once teased Jack about loving more than her. Deep inside her, she wondered if he'd been lying when he said she was his first love as he'd left her and probably headed back to the _Pearl_ and the sea, the other things that held places in his heart.

A month passed. There had been no news of the _Troubadour_ or Jack and, as Angelica lay shifting restlessly in Teague's bed at night she wondered if he'd ever return , if she'd ever see him again and if he'd see his son or daughter grow up.

Her stomach continued to grow and she was now wearing new garments, given to her by Teague, as her blouse and corset no longer fitted over the bump. She was still drinking but not heavily and hadn't been hungover in weeks.

She got on very well with Teague. He was rather like Jack, only sober, more dignified, quieter and with a better sense of honour. However this made her miss Jack even more. Every time she met Teague's eyes it was Jack she saw, as he had the same dark eyes.

One day about a week before Angelica was due, she entered the kitchen to see two men instead of one at the table. Teague was in his usual seat but another man sat in Angelica's chair, his back to her.

He wore a heavyweight tweed coat. His hair was in dark brown dreadlocks , the longest reaching his waist . A faded black tricorn sat on his head and he was talking with Teague. "I deserve every slap she's going to give me, every name I'll be called in both languages. I left her, she is pregnant with my child and I left her. I hate myself for that."

"You made a mistake, that's all. Personally I think she's allowed to slap you and curse at you but you've punished yourself since you left because being apart from her for almost nine months is punishment enough. You love her. But if you stay, or rather, if she still wants you, you will see your child born" said Teague.

He looked over and noticed Angelica hovering in the doorway. "Come in lass" he said. She obeyed. Teague's visitors stood and turned to face her.

His gold teeth flashed as he smiled and said "Hello love. Have you missed me?" She walked slowly towards him, her face unreadable. She raised a hand and slapped him across the face, making him stumble back. "That's for leaving" she hissed, wrapping her hand across the back of his head, pulling him towards her and kissing him fiercely, "and that's for coming back" .

Jack's hands came to rest on her stomach , rubbing light circles around her navel. His gaze flickered up to her then darted back down. He caught his bottom lip with his teeth, looking nervous, which was something Angelica never thought she'd see.

"D'you still want me?" he asked softly. Angelica raised his chin until their eyes were level and kissed him eagerly. "Is that a 'yes?'" "Of course it is you stupid bastard!" she exclaimed , smiling widely before kissing him again. Jack sighed, happy and relieved all at once.

He rubbed her stomach again. "You're very big love. How much longer?" "About a week" she answered. "I'll be a father in a weeks time" Jack whispered "Bloody hell". He turned and walked over to a cupboard , opening it and pulling out a bottle of rum. Teague raised an eyebrow. "Oh so it's 'help yourself to my rum' time is it?" he asked sarcastically.

Jack turned to face him, smirking as he shrugged off his coat.

"I know where it's kept because it's kept there for me, you stupid git. You don't like rum and only buy it so I have something to drink other than the bloody wine you live on when I visit once every three years" .He sat down, uncorked the bottle and took a long swig, a glimmer in his eyes as he watched Teague stand up slowly. With steady, deliberate steps he walked over to Jack and took the rum out of his hand, setting it on the table.

Then he caught hold of Jack's shirt, pulling him roughly to his feet. "What age are you?" he asked. "Thirty something" answered Jack casually. His father pressed his pistol against Jack's shoulder . "I don't give a shit if you're a thirty something year old Captain or a three year old who wakes up after a nightmare about Krakens , you do not call me a stupid git. I will turn you over my knee regardless of your age unless you keep a civil tongue in your head when talking to me." He smiled dangerously . "Savvy?"

"Savvy" answered Jack. Teague released him and sat back down. Jack also sat, setting his feet onto the table and raising his bottle to his lips. "Feet off the table Jack" said Teague, who had his feet resting there also. Jack ignored him.

Angelica had sat silently throughout the incident. She stared at Teague, shocked at his outburst. Jack's hand slid into hers beneath the table and squeezed. He flashed her a smile as Teague told him again to take his feet off the table. Slowly, ever so slowly , he removed first one foot, then the other, crossing his legs before smiling at his father.

"Why're your feet on the table then?" he asked. "Cause it's my table, that's why" Teague answered. Jack rolled his eyes and drank more rum, his gaze flickering to Angelica, eyes sparkling with amusement. She suddenly understood what had passed between him and his father had been playful banter , a light-hearted spat with no anger involved. She smiled and Jack winked, offering her his bottle. "Want a drink love?" "No thank you" she said.

Jack absent-mindedly fingered the lace around his left wrist, the lace she'd given him in La Martinique several years ago when they'd met for a second time. She had been older then, not the same naïve girl he'd slept with in the convent where they first met, but no less beautiful as before or now. They'd had a few romantic nights together, with wine, music and candlelight , eventually leading to a bed and lovemaking.

"Jack Sparrow!" said Angelica's voice sharply . "Captain Jack Sparrow" he corrected, turning to look at her and smiling at her expression- she had obviously been trying to get his attention for a while. "Yes?"

She took his hand and placed it on her stomach. "Our baby's kicking" she said with a smile. Sure enough, Jack could feel two small feet under his hand, pounding in a steady rhythm. He grinned and kissed Angelica. "I hope it's a boy" he whispered, his hand still on her stomach, fingers shifting every time the baby kicked. "What's wrong with girls?" she asked playfully. "Nothing love but you can't call a girl 'Edward'" Jack answered.

"Edward?" Angelica repeated. "After both our fathers" he explained softly, leaning down and kissing her hair. She noticed he was very pale and there were dark circles under his eyes, lighter than the kohl he outlined them with. "You're tired" she said. "No I'm..." A yawn cut off his protest, making Angelica arch an eyebrow pointedly.

Jack sighed ."Fine" he said ."I haven't slept decently since you left and I'm absolutely bloody wrecked. I need to go to bed". "Go on then!" said Angelica, giving him a gentle push towards Teague's bedroom, which she'd been using for the last four months . He caught her wrist, pulling her with him. She rolled her eyes and allowed him to pull her into the room , where he kicked off his boots and tossed his hat into the corner before removing his weapons and shirt.

Then he got into bed. "Come and lie with me love. I've missed you something fierce" . She smiled and slipped her shoes off before lying down next to him. He pulled her close to him, wrapping his arms around her swollen stomach, breathing in her lovely smell of bergamot and jasmine. He'd missed that smell!

She could smell the familiar scent of rum, stronger than before and knew he'd been drinking heavily since leaving her. There were no lovebites on him, meaning he hadn't done anything recently but there was no guarantee he hadn't slept with anyone in the nine months they'd been apart. But Angelica decided not to ask about other women. Jack was back with her and that was all that mattered.

As they lay together, she remembered the tale of Jack's mother and the cross on the kitchen windowsill. She turned to face Jack, propping herself up on her elbow.

"You're not a bastard" she said. "No love. Just because I'm a pirate doesn't mean I was born out of wedlock. Mum and Dad are married. Wed on a ship as pirates should be, the same one I was conceived and born on. Mum just kept her maiden name and gave it to me. I'm not a bastard".

He smiled and they shared a few kisses before Jack rolled over and the sound of his snores filled the air. The noise made Angelica's eyes heavy and she drifted off as well, her head resting against the top of his back, his backside resting in the curve of her hips and her legs tucked behind his.

A kiss on the forehead woke Angelica. She smiled up at Jack , reaching up and pulling him down so she could kiss him. "Morning love" he said. "Morning Jack" she answered, sitting up and shaking her head playfully. "Don't you ever sleep in?" "Never" he said, pulling the covers off her.

She got up slowly and followed Jack into the kitchen , where Teague was waiting with breakfast on the table. She wished him a good morning before sitting down and eating, talking to Jack and Teague about nothing in particular.

When they had finished Jack suggested a walk. Angelica agreed and they went to the docks. She had been going there once a week since arriving in Madagascar to ensure the _Revenge_ was still as she left it because her crew had long disappeared to other areas in the locality and it was safer to keep a sharp eye on any ship docked in Madagascar, especially one called _Queen Anne's Revenge_ , which everyone knew as Blackbeard's feared vessel.

They both walked aboard the _Revenge_ and found nothing wrong, then went onto the _Pearl_. Everything seemed to be in order but, as they turned to leave, a scrap of paper under the hatch that led to below decks caught Jack's eye. He bent down and lifted it.

It read :- " **Jack Sparrow, meet me here at midnight. ALONE. A.O** "

Angelica read it over his shoulder and frowned in confusion. "Do you know anyone with the initials 'A O'?" she asked.

"Alcoa Something. I can't pronounce his last name. He's foreign , wants me and my father dead" Jack answered grimly. He read the note again and scowled "He forgot the 'Captain'. Git" . He slipped the note into an inside pocket of his jacket, took Angelica's hand and walked back to Teague's house.

Before entering he hissed "Don't mention the note to my father. Savvy?" She nodded "OK".

They spent the rest of the day inside as it started to rain after they returned from the docks. The three of them sat by the fire talking and drinking tea. Teague played his guitar , Jack did some ridiculous dancing, making Angelica laugh until her sides ached.

Then Teague left on "Keeper of the Code" business , leaving Jack and Angelica alone. Once he'd gone ,they went to bed, where Jack lay awake until the clock in the kitchen chimed twelve. He got up. Angelica woke and stood also. "Where do you think you're going?" he asked her. "With you" .

Jack shook his head, making the trinkets in his dreadlocks jingle. "The note said I'm to go alone. Stay here love". He kissed her gently. "I'll be back soon" he whispered, pulling on his boots and belting his weapons on before placing his hat on his head and leaving the room.

He walked briskly to the docks and stepped aboard _The Black Pearl_.

A slender figure stepped down from the wheel, moving towards him. He wore a plain brown waistcoat and white shirt, breeches and black boots. A rapier with an ornate hilt sat on his left hip. His dark hair fell to his shoulders, held back by a black and white bandana.

"Jack Sparrow" he said, his voice heavily accented. "Captain Jack Sparrow" Jack retorted quietly. "What do you want Alcoa ?" Alcoa smiled, revealing discoloured teeth. "I want this ship and the daughter of Blackbeard" .

"You want what?" said Jack, sure he'd heard him wrong ." _The Black Pearl_ and the daughter of Blackbeard" Alcoa repeated. Jack stepped closer, his dark eyes glinting dangerously. "What interest is Ms Teach to you?" he asked, his voice low and threatening. "I have plans for her which will give me great pleasure... or some other man pleasure if I desire" answered Alcoa, a wicked smile on his face.

Jack suddenly realised what he meant.

This bastard wanted to shag Angelica! Or take her to a brothel and sell her as a wench! He moved even closer, glaring at Alcoa. "If you lay the point of you little fingernail on a single hair on her head I will kill you in the most painful way possible. Do not ever go near her." Alcoa looked over Jack's shoulder. "I can't help it if she comes near me" .

Looking around, Jack saw Angelica standing behind him, her hands on her stomach. Her eyes were dark with fury and she screamed at Alcoa in Spanish. He recognised the words "el cabròn!" and realised she'd taken the words out of his mouth, in another language. Alcoa walked over to her.

She slapped him across the face, harder than she'd ever slapped Jack and called him several more things in Spanish. Jack didn't know what they meant but Alcoa obviously did because his face twisted with anger.

He caught a fistful of Angelica's brunette hair, pulling her head back, forcing her to her knees. Then he drew back his foot and kicked her. In the stomach.

Angelica screamed.

Jack darted across the deck , drawing his sword. He slashed at Alcoa's head, grinning. Alcoa drew his sword, swinging at Jack's head. Jack ducked, dodging nimbly out of the way and slapped Alcoa's ass with the flat of his blade. They clashed swords, dancing across the deck, Jack keeping Alcoa away from Angelica, who was leaning on the railings holding her stomach with tears flowing freely down her cheeks.

Alcoa tried to cut Jack's throat. Jack twisted to one side and Alcoa's rapier sliced across his arm, blood soaking his shirt. He cursed, swapping the sword to his left hand and slashing at Alcoa's chest. The ring of steel echoed through the air as Alcoa blocked before aiming for Jack's wounded arm. Jack spun on his heel, parrying the blow and thrusting his sword through Alcoa's right shoulder.

There was a clatter as Alcoa dropped his rapier. He glared at Jack with hate-filled eyes and said "I cannot fight with my left arm and I have no pistols. Kill me Sparrow when I'm still standing".

Jack pulled out his pistol. "Gladly, but not on the deck of my ship. I don't want your blood on the deck of the _Pearl_ so get off her if you want to die" he answered , stooping to lift the rapier and sliding it into his belt before pressing the pistol against Alcoa's ribcage.

Slowly he turned around. Jack placed his pistol in the middle of his back, forcing him to walk off the _Pearl_ and onto the dock. There he stepped in front of Alcoa again and lowered his pistol, tucking it back into his sash. " I thought I told you to kill me" said Alcoa "You did but I'm not going to. I'm taking you to meet someone. Now move".

Alcoa untied his bandana and used it to bind his wounded shoulder. Angelica produced a scrap of cloth, tying it over Jack's arm. Jack kissed her briefly. "You OK love?" he asked quietly. "Yes" she answered , still holding her stomach.

Jack jerked his head at Alcoa. "Follow me" he snapped. With a glare, the other man obeyed. Jack pointed a pistol at him and threw his other one over Alcoa's head to Angelica. She caught it, aiming it at his leg so she could shoot him if he tried to escape.

Alcoa knew he had no choice but to walk. The three of them went to Teague's house in silence. There was a guitar being played as they went through the door. It stopped suddenly and Teague appeared in front of them, his eyes taking in everything:- Jack's wounded arm, Alcoa held at gunpoint, the dirty mark on Angelica's loose shirt where she'd been kicked.

A flicker of anger passed across his face and he nodded towards the kitchen. "In there" he said , a hand resting on his pistol. They went in. Angelica instantly sank into a chair, her stomach burning with pain. Jack stood beside her, his hand on her shoulder as Teague turned to Alcoa, eyes blazing with anger, which didn't show on his face.

"Alcoa" he said, his voice icy "explain". As Alcoa started speaking, Teague gave Jack and Angelica a half glance, meaning 'don't interrupt' .

When he stopped talking Teague turned to his son and Angelica.

"Explain" .

They told their side of the story.

By now Teague's eyes and face were hard with fury. He turned to Alcoa and said "Kicking a pregnant woman is down in the Code as a crime and one of the punishments is death."

Alcoa fell to his knees. "Don't kill me!" he begged.

"I'm not going to. Angelica or Jack are" said Teague calmly.

Angelica glanced at Jack. "You do it" he murmured.

Teague passed her his pistol and she cocked it, her hand shaky. "Between the eyes. Remember to breath and steady your hand" whispered Teague's voice.

Angelica took a deep breath as she aimed the pistol directly between Alcoa's eyes. She pulled the trigger.

Alcoa fell backwards, dead.

Teague removed his body.

Jack unwrapped the cloth on his arm and Angelica winced when she saw the long gash there. "Looks worse than it is" he muttered, mopping up the blood which was now flowing freely and hissing in pain. "It'll need stitched though".

"Yes it will" said Teague, coming back in and kicking off his boots. He took a needle and thread from a wooden box. "Sit" he said to Jack. "Oh shit" Jack muttered as he pulled up his bloody shirt sleeve and sat down on Teague's worn armchair , setting his arm on the rest.

After threading the needle, Teague started to stitch. Jack cursed as he worked, his breathing ragged with pain. Finally Teague finished, biting the thread and tying it off. "Fuck" Jack said, standing up. "I need some rum after that" ."You know where it's kept" said his father. Jack nodded and rummaged in a cupboard, grinning when he found a bottle.

He uncorked it with his teeth and took a swig. Then he offered it to Angelica, who shook her head. "Do you want some wine lass?" Teague asked. "No". "Was that the first man you killed?" he wondered quietly. "First in cold blood" she answered.

Teague turned to Jack. "Go lie down". "Why?" Jack asked. "You've just lot quite a lot of blood that's why". "And you think I care? I've been hurt worse" Jack retorted, pulling the deep neck of his shirt aside to reveal two musket scars in his chest. "They almost killed you, I seem to recall and then the fact you refused to stay in bed almost killed you again."

Jack opened his mouth but Teague cut him off ."End of discussion. Go and lie down. Now". "Do as you're told Captain Sparrow" said Angelica, "I'll lie with you if it keeps you there". Jack smiled "Promise?" "Promise" she said, rolling her eyes and taking his hand, pulling him towards the bedroom.

There he stepped out of his boots and undressed, lying on the bed and gesturing for Angelica to join him. She did, rubbing her stomach absent mindedly as she trailed kisses down Jack's neck. He turned his head, his lips meeting hers in a gentle kiss.

"Love you" he whispered, resting his hand on her stomach too , feeling the kicks of their child. "Love you more" she responded, kissing him again before falling asleep.

Three days after the fight , around midday, Angelica got cramping in her stomach and pain in her lower back. She told Teague, who said her labour might begin shortly.

Her water broke two hours later.

Then the contractions started , gentle at first and getting stronger as the day went on. Teague stayed with her throughout, rubbing her back when needed. Jack tried to leave but Teague bargained he could go and get as much rum as he could carry and bring it back to the house to drink there.

By the time he returned Angelica was in agony.

"It's almost time" said Teague . Angelica glared at him. "Really?" she said dryly through gritted teeth as a fresh wave of pain hit her. Teague asked her to push during the contractions and rest between them.

Half an hour later the baby still wasn't born. Jack was pacing and drinking rum, occasionally pausing to offer words of encouragement or stroke her sweaty forehead. He swore as he saw the pain in her eyes, wishing he could do something about it.

"Language Jackie" said Teague, his eyes sparkling. "Shut up. I bet you swore when Mum was having me" retorted Jack. "I swore as I delivered you. She swore as she had you" Teague corrected.

Just then Angelica cursed loudly in Spanish, making them both jump. She rolled her eyes, pushing. Jack slid his hand into hers, gasping as she squashed his fingers.

"Nearly there Angelica" murmured Teague. "One more good push". Her hand closed around Jack's as she strained again. Then, with one final push the baby was born.

Teague turned to Jack, who was pale and asked "Do you want to cut the umbilical cord?" "No" said Jack , draining the bottle he held and uncorking another. With a shrug Teague took a pair of scissors and cut the cord. "You have a son. Congratulations" . He wrapped his new grandson in a clean blanket and handed him to Angelica with a broad smile.

As she held her son for the first time she was struck by his resemblance to Jack. Even though he was still red and wrinkled she could see Jack's high cheekbones , long nose and dark eyes. Jack kissed Angelica before looking at the bundle in her arms. He noticed the set to his jaw, which was exactly the same as his mother's and smiled. _'Stubborn'_ he thought.

"What're we going to name him?" "I think we decided on Edward" Jack answered. "No, you decided on Edward. I never agreed" said Angelica. Jack rolled his eyes and opened his mouth but she smiled and said "I'm agreeing now. Edward it is, with Jack for a middle name".

"Excellent. Edward after both his grandfathers and Jack after his father. I want 'Teague' in it though." Jack smiled at his father, who pulled him into a hug. Angelica arched an eyebrow. "Edward Jack Teague Teach" said Teague.

"No" said Angelica, shaking her head. "We're not using Teach. It's a name of bad reputation and I don't want our son growing up with a name which people already fear and hate". Jack nodded slowly ."Makes sense" he agreed "although my name hasn't got a great reputation either" .

Angelica shrugged. "It's better than mine is so it's safer to use it". "Very well. Edward Jack Teague Sparrow it is then" .

After Angelica fed Edward they both fell asleep. Jack sat watching them with his father , sipping a bottle of rum , a smile on his face.

He realised he now had another thing he loved.

His son.

 **A/N I hope this an improvement on the original and that you enjoyed reading.**

 **Just to clarify, Blackbeard never captured the _Pearl_ and Angelica got the _Revenge_ instead of Barbossa.**

 **A massive thank you to "Jimmy No Thumbs (guest)" for his review and the critsism it contained that was the kick up the arse that made me rewrite this.**

 **I know this is a really long one-shot but the chapters won't upload separately so I had to publish them together.**

 **Drop me a review with thoughts, comments, questions and critsism. I have rum for my reviewers!**

 **Apologies for the long A/N.**

 **Captain Storm Sparrow.**


End file.
